Shaina kontra Radamantis
INTRO " Nad Urwisku Skalnym " ( Walcza toczyła się Aiolia Seiya Shun walczyli z Spcetrianami Radamantis Zelos Raimi Worm. Do Skalnego Urwiska przybyła Shaina , gdy Aiolia walczył z Radamantisem a Seiya był powalony na ziemie przez Zeolosa a Shun broniąc się swojego łańcucha przed Raimi Wormem ) Zelos:Hahahahahaha Teraz giń rycerzyku hahahahahahahahaha Shun:Seiya Raimi Worm:Ja ciebie nie przepszcze Rycerzu Andromedy nie uciekniesz mam na ciebie oko hahahahahaha tak jak Aiolie Aiolia:Shun nie pacz mu w oczy a ty Radamantisie Lwa Grzywa Radamantis:No dalej Rycerzu ''Szpony Scylli '' Raimi Worm:''Hipnotyczne Oczy '' Shun:Nie ''Niebański Łańcuch ''chroń mnie ( Łańcuchy Shuna zaczynając Raimima Worma otaczać z tod nizowont łańcuchy Shuna zaczynają się elektryzować i porażają Raimia Worma w prost na 20 oczu ) Raimi Worm:Aaaaaaaaa to boli jak to możliwe te łańcuchy Andromedy nigdy niemiały takej mocy Shun:Moje łańcuchy ożyły Seiya Seiya:Eeeeeeeeee Zelos:Hahahahaha nie pomożesz mu bo ciebie zabije ( Nikt nie za uważył Shainy która od tyłu zaatakowała Zelosa i sam Zelos został powalony na ziemie jak Seiya ) Shaina:O kogo tu mam ropuche i Seiye który się obija hahahahahaha Shun:Shaina uratowałaś Seiye przed Zelosem Shaina:Co ja uratowałam miałam chęć zabić ale i tak zostałam wyręczona przez tą ropuche a a gdzie Aiolii Zelos:Kim jesteś Shaina:Shaina a co cię to dego che gryź ziemie debilu no widze Shun pokonałeś tego kolejnego głupka Shun:Shaina my walczymy z Spcetranami ( Aiolia za uażając Shaina która stała na Zelosie ) Aiolia:Co ty chyba nie żyjesz Shaina ! Radamantis:Co Raimi Worm Zelos pokonani przez Rycerzy Zodiaku przynajmniej ja wygram Shaina:Shun zabierz tego lenia Seiye do Sanktuarium a ja się zajmnie się tymi głupolami ( Shun zabrał Seiye tak jak Shaina powiedzała do Sanktuarium , a sama Zelosa i Raimima Worma jednym ciosem pokonała ich bezględnie jak Radamantis cioc za ciocem na Aiolię ) Aiolia:Aaaaaaaa ! Radamantis:No tym że ja nie zostałem pokonany jak ci nieudaczniki Zelos i Raimi Worm Shaina:No no kto się spodziewał Aiolia na ziemi leży Aiolia:Shaina ty się ze mnie nie nabijaj z Radamantisem nie ma żartów Shaina:Tak jak tych debilów jak tam mieli a Zelos i Raimi jeszcze gorszych miałam u was Rycerzy Zodiaku sami nieudacznicy ale wyczymałam Radamantis:Nigdy niewidzałem żeby taka osoba mówiła o samych Rycerzach Zodiaku Aiolia:Shaina jak tylko w stane to .... nie mam słów jak checsz to walcz z Radamantisem sama Shaina:Z przyjemnością no dalej pokaż co potrawisz deklu Radamantis:No dalje dziewczynko ''Szpony Scylli '' Shaina:''Oczy Kobry '' ( Radamantis niszczy maskę Shainy a ona jest tak ściekła że zaczyna cioc za ciosem bardziej atakować Radamantis bezskropółów że używa Shaina niebezpiecznego swoejgo ataku ) Radamantis:Piękna jesteś ale taką ładną buźkę co zamierza robć Shaina:Poznasz mój gniew jak poznali go Rycerze Brązu ''Scarlet Ophiuchuse '' ( W tym Radamantis zostaje pokonany przez Shaine tak szybko Zelos Raimi Worm zostali pokonani przez Shaine ) Aiolia:Co ty pokonałaś jednym ciosem Radamantisa a ja ...ee nieważne ale Radamantis widzał twoją twarz Shaina:Ty też widzisz moją twarz i nie tylko nawet Rycerze Brazu niebede wymienać imion ja już ide a ty idzć do Areny Sanktuarium i jesteśmy kwita nara już są Shun i Seiya Aiolia:Shaina no tak do Areny Sanktuarium może do gonie Shun i Seiye ( Aiolia widzac jak Shaina szybko znikła to Aiolia poszedł do Sanktuarium już są Shun i Seiya którego już Mu uzdrawia ) KONIEC